


boys buzzing

by lutalica



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, they're on a couch in the dorm with the rest of the hyung line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutalica/pseuds/lutalica
Summary: Wooseok gets restless easily and Yohan decides to help.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	boys buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> local girl extremely put upon after yocat didn't win onexau's poll, decides to take revenge and write the porn herself. (not yet edited)

‘Everything alright back there?’ Seungwoo asks, absentmindedly, around a mouth full of popcorn.

Even if he didn’t have Yohan’s fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, Wooseok doesn’t know if he could respond to Seungwoo without whining through the answer. So he whimpers quietly as he sucks on the fingers, runs his tongue against them and lets Yohan mumble out an excuse.

The lights are dimmed, and the combination of rain lashing at the windows and the loud action coming from their TV, successfully drowns out any sounds that might slip out of Wooseok’s mouth. Still. He feels nearly out of his mind with how turned on he is.

-

The harmless and naive front Yohan puts on really shouldn’t be as effective as it is, Wooseok thinks, precisely because this particular, ah- _situation_ , they’ve found themselves in.

Yohan who had gotten one arm looped around his shoulders, while their thighs were touching.

Yohan, whose hand now moves from Wooseok’s knee to his inner thigh, tracing patterns into it.

Wooseok is still turned away, but Yohan can see the flush on the back of his neck and ears, and he feels a triumphant thrill go through him.

His hand continues its path, giving Wooseok’s thigh a light squeeze before sliding further up, fingertips lightly brushing against his crotch, it sits still there for a moment.

Wooseok's head turns to the right, his eyes wide, as he looks up at Yohan's amused face. He wouldn't- . Oh. But Yohan would. He would do anything just to see him squirm and get teary eyed from shame, trying to close his legs. Yohan is stronger, could wretch them back open in an instant. Yohan could hold him down. Easily.

He can see Wooseok is trying his hardest to maintain an unbothered front, short breaths barely finding their way out. 

An involuntary whine escapes him contrasted by a sharp ‘quit it’ a moment later, and Yohan smiles at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

‘Tell me, what am I doing Wooseok hyung?’

Wooseok whimpers at that and feels a hand grope him through two layers of fabric. He begins to rock into the touch as Yohan sucks a hickey into his neck, thumbing over the head of Wooseok’s cock through his pants, abandoning all pretenses of composure and giving into the pleasure. 

‘Oh - oh,’ he pants, eyes wide, pupils blown.

Wooseok is mortified, his cock twitching in interest at Yohan’s low voice telling him how big of a slut he is to let himself be touched with their friends in the same room, how easy he is as soon as someone orders him around, how pretty he would look, wet with drool and tears as he sucks all of them off.

He uses the chance to throw one of Wooseok’s legs over his lap and they suddenly splay wide open as Yohan quickly and forcefully nudges them apart, clasps his hand on the thigh, gets him spread and vulnerable.

It’s now easier to worm his hand into the cotton shorts, and beneath the underwear, to palm the half hard cock. He squeezes it, feels the weight of it in his hand.

Yohan loves how easy it is to get Wooseok so riled up and teetering on the edge. Wrapping a hand around his cock fully now, Wooseok gives into the pleasure and goes boneless.

He was already so wet, precome leaking aggressively. He tries thrusting into Yohan’s tight grip, ‘Ah ah,’ Yohan chastises.

‘Not fair, ’ he sounds whiny. When Yohan twists his hand towards the head of his cock he nearly yells.

‘Poor thing,’ Yohan drawls, sarcastic.

He grabs Wooseok’s jaw roughly and his mouth immediately opens, but he can’t speak, he can’t do anything but gasp and try to cant his hips up to rut into Yohan’s hand.

Only when Yohan pauses, his grip faltering, does Wooseok realize what he’s doing. He’s so embarrassed he feels like crying. Distantly, he thinks there’s drool slipping from his lips, and it’s what Yohan uses to wet his fingers, forgoes his mouth completely.

‘Messy.’

The moment Yohan tries to squeeze in a finger, Wooseok nearly leaps from his spot on the couch.

‘Yohan.’ he whimpers, shaking, heart thudding in his ears.

Yohan digs his fingers deeper into his cheeks, spreading him open, and he’s arching up for it because Yohan’s got fingers all the way inside of him and not moving is torture. Yohan presses his weight down on top of Wooseok, keeping him still.

‘Greedy little thing, aren’t you?’ Yohan asks him, lips lifting in a cocky grin when Wooseok whines low in his throat. ‘So desperate for my fingers.’

Wooseok’s cock drools.

A soft, shaky sigh escapes him, he’s a sight to see, lips parted and slightly panting, mewls and pleas falling from them for Yohan just to finish him off quickly. But Yohan is mean. Kisses his head softly, rubs soothing circles into his thigh.

Woooseok is terrified of someone starting a conversation, with Yohan two fingers deep he wouldn’t be able to hide the shortness of his breath or the desperation in his voice.

With large hands pulling his cheeks apart, friction against his prostate with every stroke of fingers, the rush of arousal pools low in his stomach and he feels shame running through him.

He tries struggling, but all he gets is Yohan’s fingers slipping from his hole, leaving it open and twitching. Wooseok goes limp, limbs slack. There’s buzzing in his ears, the only sounds coming through are Yohan’s uneven breaths and the little squelching noises his hole makes with every thrust of his fingers. 

Wooseok is mortified, getting played with in the open, where he could be discovered any second.

Hangyul, on the floor, leaning against the couch next to him could turn his head at any moment and see Wooseok chest heaving, desperate and begging so prettily

He sobers up immediately. 

Thinks of the view Seungwoo would have if he pulled the blanket. Stretched wide on Yohan’s fingers, thighs trembling, his shirt bunched up under his armpits and sore nipples sticking out.

Wooseok grounds into his palm, letting out another noise. He feels dizzy with arousal and fear, caught between wanting to stop before everyone catches on, and desperate to keep going.

Yohan flexes the two fingers he's got inside Wooseok again and kisses the side of Wooseok's neck when he moans.

'You're thinking about them finding out. Seeing you like this. Am I right?'

It gets too much when Yohan mouths at the side of his neck, fingers vigorously working him over.

'Why so quiet baby? Don’t you think they deserve to hear how pretty you sound when you beg for me?’

He’s so close, he’s trembling with the force to stay quiet.

‘Don’t you think they’d like to see you, feel how tight you are?’

A single finger rubbing little circles on the head of his cock. He's already over-sensitized, and it's too much when Yohan fumbles between them and starts palming his cock. There's nowhere for him to _move_. Yohan just holds his hips down, heavy against him; and there's nothing for it but to let Yohan stroke him through it, careful and firm.

Wooseok lets himself go, thrusting against it, then moving his body closer and using Yohans thigh.

He comes as quiet as he can, biting down around the moan, the tension of arousal slipping away. Yohan hugs him close to his chest as Wooseok feels the aftershocks, keeps whispering how good Wooseok is, quiet and docile just for him.

He presses a soft kiss against Wooseok's slack mouth, and another, simple expressions of affection, such a stark contrast to how Wooseok actually feels, filthy and boneless.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm desperate and not above begging for:
> 
> ⚬ thoughts, ideas, comments, criticism! here in comments or on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kittenwseok)  
> ⚬friends! twitter is getting rough, and i genuinely want more people on there, so hit me up: [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jvncat) ♡


End file.
